


Fight for me

by stargatesarah



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/pseuds/stargatesarah
Summary: A seemingly standard recon mission leaves one member of SG1 in a fight to win her freedom. Usual S/J hurt/angst! Thanks to @TriStarRebel09 for her usual awesomeness!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Who said being off-world wasn't fun?"

"Me, I distinctly remember me saying it wasn't fun" replied Janet, "we get shot at, kidnapped or one of you comes back with some weird disease that I'm expected to cure"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds adventurous" said Sam, grinning at her friend and colleague. The pair of them were exploring a world with the rest of SG1 that had promised an abundance of plants with potential medicinal properties. Having left the men in the village to enjoy a guided tour of their newly constructed farming facilities which Jack couldn't avoid, much to his disgust. Sam and Janet were collecting samples of some of the plants they'd seen to bring back and analyse.

"I hope these samples don't prove to be a complete waste of time, I don't think Colonel O'Neill will be in the best of moods after he's done with the farming tour" commented Sam.

"I bet Daniel's having a great time though, asking all those questions" replied Janet with a smile, "in fact I expect he's asked more than usual"

"Are you suggesting he might be trying to wind up the Colonel?!"

"Never!" laughed Janet.

"Okay Sam, I think we have enough now, let's head back to the village" said Janet as she swung her back pack over her shoulder. Hearing no response from her friend she looked over to where she last was before gasping in shock. Sam stood dazed, with a deep gash across her temple. Behind her stood a man dressed head to toe in black, his face partially covered with a scarf and a gun firmly pressed in Sam's side.

"Drop your gun now" he ordered. Without taking her eyes off of her friend, Janet slowly did as she was told before holding her hands up in front of her.

"Walk" he growled, motioning for her to lead the way.

"I suggest you don't try anything or your friend here won't be around for much longer"

Janet was sure they were walking back towards the village which seemed like a bold move considering the rest of SG1 were there. Glancing round at Sam she could see she was barely with it and the wound on her head was still bleeding freely. Before she had a chance to do anything, they came to a stop outside a derelict looking building on the edge of the village. The man let go of Sam who crumpled in a heap on the ground as he pushed Janet aside and unlocked the huge wooden door, pointing his gun towards the Doctor she walked into the room and turned round to see him throwing Sam towards her before slamming the door shut.

"Sam, can you hear me?" asked Janet as she knelt down beside her. Barely a groan escaped Sam's lips as her eyes fluttered open before he rolled to the side, clearly having passed out. Janet glanced around the room to see if they'd been left with anything remotely useful, aside from another door the room was empty. Checking her pockets she was pleased to find a small handkerchief which she used to gently wipe the blood from the wound on Sam's head. Grateful that it had finally stopped bleeding, she leant back against the wall and rested her friend's head in her lap.

"I told you being off world wasn't fun" whispered Janet, as she watched Sam's chest slowly rising and falling.

"We'd better hope their tour hasn't finished yet either" she muttered to herself, the seriousness of their situation weighing heavily on her mind.

"Are we done?" asked Jack, trying his best to keep the whining tone out of his voice he'd so freely used to complain during their tour.

"Well we could…"

"Daniel" replied Jack sternly.

"Yeah we're done" answered the younger man quickly, he knew he'd pushed his luck far enough already and was pretty sure he'd be listening to Jack complaining about this day for weeks.

"Great" replied Jack, rubbing his hands together, "let's head back to the gate then and you can fill Major Carter and the Doc in on our delightful day"

"I found the tour fascinating O'Neill" replied Teal'c as Daniel snorted before quickly trying to mask his mistake with a cough.

The three of them headed back to the gate in relative silence, before Teal'c spoke up as the gate came into sight.

"Are we not late O'Neill?"

"Yeah we are" replied Jack, shooting Daniel a look who merely shrugged his shoulders in response, he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Then should Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser not be here waiting for us?" he asked, raising his staff weapon up at the same time.

"They should" replied Jack, as he clicked on his radio.

"Carter come in" the radio remained ominously silent as Jack glanced between his teammates.

"Carter, Doc, answer the radio" Cursing silently to himself that they'd left them out of radio contact for too long, Jack swiftly turned around when he heard Teal'c calling him over. Jogging to him with Daniel close behind, Jack cursed out loud at the sight of Sam and Janet's packs on the ground along with their weapons.

"I don't suppose they went home without their stuff?" asked Daniel hopefully, earning him another angry glare from Jack.

"What here makes you think that happened?" argued Jack. "Dial the SGC and let them know we've got a situation here, Teal'c and I will head back to the village and start questioning the locals. Radio when you're heading over" ordered Jack.

"Oh god my head" groaned Sam as she tried and failed to sit up, grimacing as she fought to control the nausea rapidly rising in her chest.

"Easy Sam, that's quite a nasty head wound" Janet told her, gently easing her up to lean against the wall beside her.

"Did we get kidnapped?" asked Sam, her eyes remaining closed until she was certain the room was no longer spinning.

"I think so, do you remember what happened? When I looked up the man had already attacked you"

"All I remember is the pain of being hit across the head which is ironic because that's all I can think about now" replied Sam, "don't suppose he left our radios?"

"Nope, literally left us in here and hasn't been back since" responded Janet glumly, "I told you being off world wasn't fun"

"I have to say, this time I agree. Let's just hope the guys realise we're missing before it's too late"


	2. Chapter 2

"I was afraid this might happen"

"Afraid what might happen?"

"Your women have been taken"

"I'm sorry what?" exclaimed Jack, "what the hell is going on here?" The three of them had managed to find the villager leader and were trying to find out where their missing teammates had gone.

"Women here are seen as a commodity that can be traded, if they are found without a man then they are taken" Realising that Jack was about to punch the poor man, Daniel stepped in in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Look, I think there's been a mistake, where we come from, women don't have to be with a man. We don't trade them"

"I'm afraid you must abide by our customs," replied the village leader.

"How were we supposed to do that when you didn't tell us?" countered Daniel.

"I'm sorry but this is our way, there's nothing I can do"

"Can't or won't?" spat Jack, struggling to control his anger at the situation.

"Can we at least see them?" asked Daniel.

"I will see what I can do," responded the village leader. "Please wait here" he asked before leaving the three angry and confused members of SG1 to wait, with no idea what they might see.

Janet was pretty sure Sam had drifted off again when she heard the sound of the door unlocking. Knowing she had nothing to defend herself with she didn't bother to move, instead waiting to see who came through. A smaller man than the one who had taken them previously came through clutching some rope, the sight of which instantly put her on edge.

"Stand up" he ordered, "her too"

"She's got a serious head wound, I doubt she can stand on her own" retorted Janet.

"Then you will make her" he ordered, "now, stand up. I won't ask nicely again" Hardly asking politely thought Janet to herself as she managed to rouse Sam enough to get her to stand up beside her. Once they were both on their feet, he grabbed their hands binding them together in front of their waists.

"Move" he told them, pointing to the door. Realising there was no point in arguing, Janet did her best to steady Sam as they slowly walked out the door and were led straight into another building.

Sam was vaguely aware of Janet pulling her up but it was taking all her resolve to stay on her feet as they slowly walked into another building, it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she finally looked up.

"What the hell happened to my people?" exclaimed Jack, so loudly that Sam felt Janet tense next to her. It took a split second for Jack to notice the state his 2IC was in, she was clearly struggling to concentrate on what was going on around her and her eyes had the tell tale glazed over look she always had when she was suffering from a concussion.

"We're leaving with them, now" growled Jack, his hands firmly gripping his P90.

"As I told you before, they will remain here until a trade can be completed" the village leader calmly reminded him. "You have my word that they will not be harmed further. Return them to their room" the leader ordered. Daniel gripped Jack's arm tightly, pulling him back as Sam and Janet were led from the room. Watching as Sam stumbled to the ground, he felt the anger radiating from his friend and it took all his resolve not to just let him go.

"We will come back for them" hissed Daniel as Jack shook his arm free. The sight of Sam had almost pushed Jack over the edge and it had taken all his inner resolve not to sweep her up in his arms after shooting up the entire room. Watching as she stumbled killed him inside, Daniel's hand on his arm felt like fire burning him, all that mattered was her, his 2IC, his Sam and at that moment, his inability to protect her. Once the door had closed behind Janet and Sam, the village leader turned angrily to face the three of them.

"You will leave now and you will not return" Jack stormed angrily towards the man who had backed himself into a corner.

"Count yourself lucky I don't kill people unnecessarily" he growled in a low voice before marching angrily out of the room with Daniel and Teal'c rushing to keep up.

"O'Neill, what do you wish to do?" asked Teal'c as he fell into step with his CO and friend.

"We're going to find Carter and the Doc and get the hell out of here before this goes any further south," replied Jack, his hands firmly gripping his weapon.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Daniel, "I'm not convinced there isn't more to this, why would they suddenly turn so hostile?"

"I don't know Daniel, maybe because their opinions on how to treat women are oh so slightly wrong?" asked Jack sarcastically.

"So what do you plan to do then? Shoot first and ask questions later?"

"We find them and leave, if anyone happens to get shot then they shouldn't have got in my way"

"Nice Jack, there goes any hope of trading with these people"

"Daniel, in case you hadn't noticed they kidnapped our people, I think trading went out the window a while ago, don't you think?"

"Look, I'm as angry as you are but I just don't think running in and shooting up the place is the way to go"

"So what do you suggest?" asked Jack as he stopped and turned to face his friend, "talking hasn't got us anywhere so far"

"The leader said the women needed to be with a man, so…."

"So what?" asked Jack, clearly having not realised where Daniel was heading.

"I believe what Doctor Jackson is trying to say is that you must claim Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser as yours" replied Teal'c.

"What?!" spluttered Jack, "how can I possibly claim either of them? You two are clearly out of your minds" he muttered.

"I'm not suggesting you claim them both" replied Daniel, "but unless you want someone else to claim Sam?"

"I don't see how it could be me Daniel, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still her Commanding Officer"

"I don't see how it can be anyone else" he countered in response, "would you want it to be a stranger?"

"It could be you or Teal'c?" replied Jack, deep down he knew Daniel was right, there was no way he was letting anyone else near Sam but the rules still applied and even though Daniel and Teal'c would always cover he had to make sure he covered his back.

"What about the Doc? Who's going to claim her?" Jack shuddered as he uttered those words, no woman should ever have to be claimed in such a way as far as he was concerned.

"I will" piped up Daniel, a little more eagerly than Jack or Teal'c expected, Jack threw him a smirk and Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well, now that we have that sorted, we should probably go and find that idiot village leader and sort this mess out" ordered Jack as he turned and headed back towards the village.

"Maybe I'll do the talking?" yelled Daniel, shaking his head at Jack's clear lack of diplomacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam felt hot, awfully hot considering she was lying on a concrete floor. Slowly moving her hand to her head, she winced at the heat radiating off her face. Definitely a fever she thought to herself and still a monumental headache that had taken up residence shortly after she was hit round the head.  
“Jan?” she whispered, trying to look around for her friend.  
“I’m here Sam” she replied, kneeling down beside her.  
“So we’re still stuck then?” asked Sam as she slowly pulled herself upright before squeezing her eyes tightly shut to quell the nausea rising rapidly.  
“You okay?” asked Janet, looking at Sam in concern.  
“Um, yes” she said, looking anything but okay.  
“Actually no” she replied, before leaning to her side as the meagre contents of her stomach made a rapid reappearance.  
“Well that was fun” said Sam a few minutes later as Janet patiently sat rubbing her back before helping her lay back down.  
“I’m sorry I can’t be anymore help, they didn’t exactly leave us fully stocked” Janet told her, “and you know I’d tell you to take it easy but we both know that probably won’t happen”  
“Yeah but you know I’ll appreciate it” replied Sam with a small grin.  
“Do you think the guys have worked out what they need to yet to help us?” asked Janet with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh Daniel will for sure but you can bet the Colonel won’t like it” grinned Sam. 

“Jack” said Daniel as he grabbed his friend's arm, “let me lead this okay?”  
“Fine” grumbled Jack, “but if he doesn’t cooperate, we do it my way”  
“Just promise you won’t get the C4 out?” pleaded Daniel.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” smirked Jack as he followed his younger colleague back into the building they’d been unceremoniously kicked out of a few hours earlier.

“Do you think our beliefs are a joke to you?” asked the village leader. Watching Jack snort out of the corner of his eye, Daniel silently prayed the leader hadn’t noticed. The negotiations between the two sides hadn’t been going as smoothly as Daniel hoped and he could tell Jack was beginning to lose what little patience he still had left.  
“Look, you said the women needed to be claimed otherwise they get offered up for trade” asked Daniel as the leader nodded in agreement.  
“So, we claim them”  
“How is that so?” asked the leader, “you told me earlier that you don’t have such practices where you come from. Why have you suddenly changed your minds?”  
“We haven’t, we just misunderstood that was all” Daniel knew his argument was poor but he was rapidly running out of ways to convince the man to let Sam and Janet go. The three of them watched as the leader spoke in hushed tones with another villager who’d been watching the proceedings from the corner of the room. Finally, the leader came back over but the look on his face suggested he wasn’t going to provide the answer they were hoping for.   
“I’m sorry” he began before Jack moved rapidly towards him with his gun pointing directly at his chest.  
“Your sorry” growled Jack as he pushed his P90 into the man’s chest, who to his credit and Jack’s surprise, stood unwavering as Jack moved close to his face.  
“What were you saying?”  
“If you want your women back, you will need to win them just as you would if you were a man in this village. Now if you’ll excuse me” he told them, pushing Jack’s gun away from his chest, “I will notify those expecting to challenge to be ready in the morning”

“Well” said Jack as he firmly clasped his hands together. “Did that go how you were expecting it too Daniel?”  
“Not exactly” replied Daniel looking slightly shell shocked at the turn of events. Another villager had taken pity on them as they were leaving and had explained what they could expect from the challenge the leader had mentioned.   
“I’m not sure my hand to hand combat skills will be quite good enough” mused Daniel.  
“Ya think?” retorted Jack.  
“Then you must practice Daniel Jackson, I will teach you” offered Teal’c.  
“You will? Fantastic” replied Daniel sarcastically.  
“Jesus Christ” muttered Jack as they headed back to the gate and the SGC for the night. 

“I guess we’re here for the night” said Janet, “doesn’t look like the guys have been able to convince them to let us go anytime soon”  
“Don’t give up on them yet” replied Sam, “they’ll have a plan”  
“Should I expect it to be well thought through and executed to perfection?!” replied Janet with a smile.  
“Nope, just a basic plan that probably involves blowing something up”  
“How’s your head?” asked Janet as she sat back down beside Sam.  
“It’s okay” Throbbing, was what she wanted to say but since there wasn’t anything her friend could do, there seemed little point in complaining.  
“Don’t believe you for one second but as our situation hasn’t improved, I’ll go with your first answer”  
“Be nice if we could get some water, it’s still really hot in here”  
“Now I know you’re lying Sam, I’m pretty cold” said Janet as she tenderly touched her friend's cheek. Head wounds on their own were bad but an infected one was even worse.

“So let me get this straight, Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser are being held against their will because they hadn’t been claimed?” said General Hammond, “how did they end up on their own if this was the case?” he asked, looking directly at Jack who shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the briefing table.  
“I promise you Sir, we had no idea”  
“I certainly saw nothing to suggest this either” said Daniel in an attempt to support his friend and teammate.  
“So what happens now?”   
“Well Sir, apparently we have to fight for their honour, Daniel volunteered to fight for the good Doctor”  
“He did?” questioned Hammond.  
“What?” exclaimed Daniel, “why does everyone think I can’t fight?”

“Just give me your best shot Teal’c”  
“Is that wise Doctor Jackson?” enquired Teal’c, he was giving Daniel a quick lesson on self defence before they returned to the planet.  
“Of course! Come on!”  
“Very well” replied Teal’c. Before Daniel realised, he was flat on his back on the floor with a slight ringing sensation reverberating around his ears.  
“Are you well Daniel Jackson?” asked Teal’c as he leaned over him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sam sweetie, can you wake up for me?” urged Janet. She’d been trying unsuccessfully to wake Sam up for the past hour, she figured since it had begun to get light it wouldn’t be much longer before someone hopefully came for them. Trying again, she gently rolled Sam over and was shocked to see her wound on her head had started to bleed again.  
“Jan” croaked Sam.  
“I’m here” she soothed, “Sam, you didn’t try and move around last night did you? Because your head appears to have been bleeding again” Janet told her with a frown.  
“Would you believe me if I said no?” asked Sam hopefully.  
“Nope but just for once I’d be happy if you did do as I suggested which I believe was get some rest!”  
“I tried but this damn headache won’t let up so I thought I’d try the door”  
“In case I haven’t worked out how to open doors?” replied Janet sarcastically.  
“Well, no” said Sam meekly, “anyway, I might have passed out on my way back down to the floor”  
“Therefore getting there a little faster?”   
“Well you know I don’t like to hang around” replied Sam with a small smile.  
“Honestly Sam, just for once, don’t move unless I tell you okay?” Nodding in response, Sam gave her friends arm a squeeze.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’m glad I’m stuck here with you”  
“It really doesn’t” replied Janet glumly, “because it usually means you get injured”

“Colonel, I know I don’t need to remind you of our position regarding conflicts off world” said General Hammond as he waited at the bottom of the ramp with Colonel O’Neill.  
“Sir?”  
“Bring our people home son but be careful what you do to ensure their safety”  
“Understood Sir” 

Finally the door to Janet and Sam’s makeshift cell opened and they both blinked at the bright light that streamed into the room. A new person entered the room and hauled Janet to her feet before doing the same with Sam.  
“She’s injured, perhaps you could be a little more gentle?” asked Janet as she moved towards her friend to steady her. Ignoring Janet’s comment, he simply tied their hands in front of them before pushing them roughly out of the door, Janet was unsurprised to see a look of determination on her friends face as she stumbled along.  
“Where are you taking us?” asked Sam, when she finally managed to regain some composure and was sure she wouldn’t pass out from simply being upright for longer than she had been in the last 24hrs.  
“You’ll find out soon enough” sneered the man in response, “you think you can challenge our rules”  
“Sorry what?” asked Sam, “we don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“Then your ignorance will be punished, now be silent” he ordered. Sam and Janet shared a look with each other that suggested they weren’t going to enjoy whatever happened next.

“Jeez Jack will please just sit still for 5 minutes?” pleaded a rather exasperated Daniel. They’d been waiting in the courtyard where the supposed challenge was going to take place for a little over 20 minutes. It had taken Jack precisely 2 minutes before he was unable to sit still any longer. As a result he was currently pacing up and down in front of Daniel and Teal’c.  
“I’ll sit down when I see Carter and the Doc are okay” replied Jack tersely. Luckily for Daniel, a few minutes later, the Doc and Sam were led into the courtyard.

Sam was pretty sure she couldn’t feel any worse than she currently did, her head was pounding and any sudden movement sent shooting pains across her temple. Add in the fact she was burning up and nauseous and it really was shaping up to be a great morning. The villager had led them through to a courtyard and pushed them roughly down to their knees, she couldn’t help the small groan that escaped her lips as Janet looked at her in concern. Giving her friend a small smile, Sam looked around the courtyard and quickly spotted two members of SG1 looking on in concern, Jack however looked like he was about to shoot someone. She noticed he only looked at her and she gave him a slight nod of the head in return. All of them watched as the village leader walked into the middle of the courtyard, accompanied by two men who gave Jack a distinctly uneasy impression that they were about to feature heavily in whatever came next.

Vaguely aware that the village leader was speaking, Sam allowed herself to relax for a moment. Knowing that Jack and the rest of her team were only a few meters away gave her a sense of comfort that only the four of them could understand, glancing to her left she could see Janet’s expression change as the leader finished talking and she lamely wished for a minute she’d paid at bit more attention.  
“What’s going on Jan?”  
“They’ve got to fight….for us” she replied, the shock evident in her voice.  
“What do you mean fight?”  
“Those two men in the middle are going to fight to win us. If they lose, we go home. If not….”  
“If not what Janet?” asked Sam, slowly turning to face her friend.  
“Then they win us” she replied simply.

“Daniel, what part of this makes you think your way is better than mine?” asked Jack, having just listened to the village leaders speech on who gets the girl at the end of a punch up, Jack was pretty sure shooting their way out would be a helluva lot easier than trying to win two fights, one of which Daniel was involved in.  
“Because you’ve no idea what weapons they have, how do you know your way will work?” replied Daniel.  
“C4 usually works just fine” snorted Jack in response. 

“You will go first” ordered the village leader as he pointed at Daniel. “Which woman do you seek to honour and claim?” Trying his best not to go completely red with embarrassment, Daniel pointed feebly at Janet before stepping forward towards the village leader.  
“Told you he liked you” whispered Sam as she playfully nudged Janet.  
“Well it was never likely to be the Colonel” she retorted with a laugh.  
Janet and Sam watched nervously as Daniel began his fight, thankfully no weapons were allowed although Sam was pretty sure Daniel wouldn’t have been much better with a weapon but she felt a huge sense of pride that her team were willingly putting their own safety on the line for them.

Jack kept one eye on Sam as he watched his younger teammate holding his own against the villager, the leader hadn’t actually specified how the winner was determined, in fact in Jack’s opinion the whole thing was a mess and part of him wondered if they’d simply made the whole thing up.   
“Well this is fun” muttered Janet, “I get to watch you guys receive the injuries I’ll have to treat” as the villager sent Daniel sprawling with a blow to the face, as he stood back up he wiped the blood from his nose and glanced over at Janet who did her best to throw him a reassuring smile.  
“Least you know what to expect” replied Sam. Just when Jack was starting to think the villager had the upper hand, Daniel swung his elbow at the man's face before following it up with a swift knee in his stomach. Watching as the man bent over gasping, Daniel threw a punch Teal’c would have been proud of and the man fell to the ground out cold. Both Jack and Teal’c stood up and Jack couldn’t help but applaud his teammates' efforts, something that caused the village leader to scowl in response. 

Daniel walked slowly back to Jack and Teal’c, leaving Sam and Janet to breathe a sigh of relief. Watching carefully, the village leader came over and pulled Janet to her feet before dragging her across to Daniel and shoving her roughly towards him.  
“As promised” he growled.  
“Right” said Jack, as he stood up and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, “my turn I guess?”  
“No” replied the leader, “she will fight for you” he ordered as he spun round and pointed at a very shocked looking Sam.   
“Over my dead body” growled Jack as he stood up and walked towards the village leader. Before he had a chance to react, two other villagers appeared beside him, grabbing his arms and stopping him from moving forward.  
“What the hell is going on?” yelled Jack as Teal’c and Daniel went to move towards him before they too had their paths blocked by villagers.  
“She fights for you or she remains here” repeated the leader.  
“Over my dead body” repeated Jack as he tried to shake the men off of him.  
“You can’t just change the rules to suit you, he won fair and square and now it’s my turn to kick someone’s ass”   
“I will not repeat myself again” said the village leader as he pulled his arm out from underneath his robe to reveal a Goa’uld hand device firmly attached to his hand.

“Well that probably explains a bit” commented Daniel as a thoroughly pissed off Jack slumped down beside him.   
“I do not sense a Goa’uld presence O’Neill”  
“Bit late to tell me if you did Teal’c” grumbled Jack.  
“Sam’s in no fit state to fight” said Janet, as she moved closer to the guys, “she’s got a pretty hefty concussion”  
“I’m not sure that’s going to stop her” replied a worried looking Daniel as he pointed over to where Sam was being hauled to her feet by a couple of villagers.   
“Goddammit” yelled Jack, “this is crazy” Getting to his feet he marched past the villagers and their leader and headed straight towards his 2IC.  
“What are you doing?” shouted their leader.  
“I am speaking with her or she doesn’t fight” hissed Jack before reaching Sam’s side and pushing the villagers steadying her away.

“Carter, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked, gently lowering her back to the ground and kneeling beside her. “The Doc told me you banged your head pretty hard, how the hell are you going to fight when you can barely stand up straight?”  
“I don’t see any other way Sir”  
“There’s always another way Carter, preferably one that doesn’t leave you sprawled in the dirt”  
“I appreciate your concern Sir but I’m fine”  
“Really?” he replied eying her suspiciously, “stand up without falling over then” Doing as he asked, Sam slowly pushed herself upright and stood up without immediately keeling back over, she threw him a smug look although the constant sway in her vision was enough to stop her from fully gloating.  
“Impressive Carter, but do you really think you can actually fight?”  
“You know I’ll try my best Sir”  
“Carter you always give your best, in fact even when you don’t you’re still better than the rest of us but it doesn’t mean you have to get hurt in the process” They both stood for a moment and looked at each other, Jack knew Sam would do this for him and she knew he’d let her, trust wasn’t an issue but the last thing Jack wanted was to watch Sam enter a fight when she was already at a disadvantage.  
“I can’t change your mind on this can I?” he asked with a heavy sigh, already knowing her answer. “You know the Doc’s going to use the really big needles on me for letting you do this?” 

Before Sam could answer, the leader headed towards them gesturing for Sam to get ready to fight, squeezing her arm Jack whispered in her ear before watching her leave.  
“If this even looks like it’s going south, I’m bringing out the C4”  
“I’d expect nothing less Sir” replied Sam with a grin. Jack watched her slowly walk towards the village leader with his heart firmly in his mouth, glancing over at the rest of his team, he caught sight of the look of horror on Janet’s face and he promptly decided to remain where he was for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

I can do this thought Sam as she walked slowly into the centre, not brave enough to look back at Jack or the rest of her team, she instead concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other to save herself from going face first into the dirt. When she finally dared to look up, Sam cursed as she came face to face with the man she had been tasked with challenging, he towered over her and although wasn’t particularly well built, his height would almost certainly be an advantage. She barely heard the village leader starting the fight, she was only aware it had begun when she saw a fist rapidly approaching her face, luckily the advantages of a head injury meant she had absolutely no trouble in ducking and heading for the floor. Deciding the only way she might actually win was to use her size to her advantage, Sam quickly pushed her fist straight up into his stomach and watched with pride as he visibly recoiled, if she needed proof she was off her game it came a few seconds later when he retaliated with a swift fist to her ribs and she fell hard to the ground. 

Staying where she was, Sam worked hard to control her breathing, despite her assailants efforts he’d thankfully only bruised her ribs, but it had been enough to momentarily take her breath away. Glancing at Jack, she could see he was standing with his fists tightly clenched, she knew she only had to give him a look and he’d be by her side within seconds. Instead she slowly pulled herself back up and stared at her opponent, he clearly wasn’t particularly healthy himself and she shuddered at the thought of losing and having her claim him. Moving slowly in front of him she studied his movements closely in an attempt to figure out any weakness she might be able to use to her advantage. At first there was nothing Sam could see that she’d be able to work with, but as he moved closer and took a few swings into thin air she noted he favoured his right side.

C’mon Carter, pick yourself up, muttered Jack under his breath. His fists were so tightly clenched that his fingernails had begun to dig into his skin. He knew Carter was strong and certainly well trained, on a good day she could certainly give him a hard time in the gym, but this wasn’t a fair fight, it was one simply born out of spite as Daniel had won previously. Watching Sam move, he could tell she was struggling, not that she’d admit it though, sometimes her stubbornness was a real pain in his ass.

Trying and failing to get back up off the ground, Sam started to wonder whether volunteering for this fight was actually one of her better ideas, out of the corner of her eye she could see the huge villager lumbering back over to her, managing to get up onto her knees, a huge kick in her ribs not only caused a loud crack and an excruciating pain to shoot up her side but it also sent her sprawling across the dirt.

Jack couldn’t help himself as he started running towards Carter who was now laying on the ground after having been sent flying with a kick across her chest that would have almost certainly broken something. He’d almost made it to her side when a shout from the direction of the rest of his team stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking up he found himself immediately surrounded by heavily armed villagers who had somehow managed to arm themselves with an impressive array of knives, already knowing what he was going to see, he looked across at the others who were equally surrounded, go figure he muttered to himself.

“Step away from her” ordered the village leader as he moved to stand in between Jack and Sam, who had yet to move from her position on the ground.   
“This is over” growled Jack, feeling the familiar sensation of his fists once again tensing.  
“Indeed it is” agreed the leader, “but she is not leaving with you”   
“Excuse me?” spluttered Jack, unable to understand why on Earth they still had any claim over Carter. “What the hell makes you think I’m leaving here without taking her with me?”  
“Because you will leave here alone if you move any closer to her” replied the village leader coldly. Glancing up at the others he could see the look of despair on the Doctors face, she knew as well as he did that the last thing Sam needed was to be hauled god knows where on the whim of some crazy villager leader on what was rapidly beginning to look like a power trip.  
“Fine, take me instead” said Jack as he unstrapped his P90 and placed it slowly on the ground.  
“You would put yourself in her place?” he questioned, a little unsure at the turn of events. Jack nodded, not daring to look at the others, he knew for well Teal’c would be by his side in an instance if he let him but his best chance of escape and Carter’s safe return were if Teal’c remained with Daniel and Janet. Noticing how flustered the village leader appeared to be, Jack briefly contemplated whether or not he could make an attempt at leaving with Carter but almost as if the leader sensed this, he watched as he regained his composure before ordering his men to secure Jack. Looking up at Teal’c Jack gave him a subtle nod, he knew Teal’c would ensure that Carter got back to the SGC along with Daniel and the Doctor. Glancing back at Carter, he suddenly realised she was also being hauled back to her feet, she’d regained consciousness but the look in her eyes suggested she wasn’t particularly with it.  
“I thought we agreed you’d take me?” asked Jack angrily.  
“I did not agree to anything, she is coming with you as well”  
“Goddammit” yelled Jack, as she struggled to break free from the two men holding him, he’d almost got free before he felt something striking the back of his head, the last thing he saw before the darkness hit was Carter staring back at him as she struggled to remain upright.


	6. Chapter 6

“We can’t just leave them there” argued Daniel as he struggled to keep up with the pace set by Teal’c as they walked back towards the gate.  
“On the contrary Daniel Jackson, I do not intend to leave them there at all” replied Teal’c.  
“Then why the hell are we heading back to the gate?” asked Daniel.  
“In order to rescue Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter, we must first secure reinforcements”  
“I could do with some medical supplies as well,” added Janet, who had clearly clocked onto Teal’c’s plan before Daniel had.   
“Oh” replied Daniel, “I guess we should go back to the gate then”

Opening her eyes slowly, Sam couldn’t help but let a groan escape her lips as she tried to move in an attempt to figure out where she was. Suddenly feeling a firm hand pushing her gently back down, she quickly glanced around before her eyes settled on the figure beside her.  
“Sir?”  
“Yep, you’re stuck with me instead of the Doc this time I’m afraid”  
“What happened?”  
“Well Danny boy managed to win his fight and got to take the good Doc home with him but you didn’t fare quite so well. Since this wacko likes to make the rules up on the spot, he took me and you and sent the others home”  
“No chance of escaping then Sir?”  
“Not with the state you’re in Carter and besides, Teal’c will be back for us, pretty sure we’re going to have to sit this one out”  
“I’m fine Sir” replied Sam as she tried to push herself up. Jack watched in amazement at her stubbornness before the even louder groan that escaped her lips left her wheezing hard and clutching at her ribs.  
“Easy Carter, as I said, you’re in no fit state to bust out of here right now”

Contemplating trying to move again, Sam thought better of it and laid back down on Jack’s jacket, grateful for something soft underneath her ribs, she knew they were almost certainly broken and she didn’t want to admit it but her head was still pounding from being hit before.  
“Carter, stop overthinking things and just relax” groused Jack.  
“Sorry Sir”   
“Get some rest Major, let me worry about getting you out of here, preferably without any new injuries” 

Janet watched as the gate shut down, having never found herself on this side for as long as she had this time, she found it strangely reassuring speaking to the SGC, she ordered some medical supplies and Teal’c had asked for backup. Hammond had ordered them to remain by the gate whilst he got the supplies ready to send through, having seen the state that Sam had been dragged away in, Janet had wrestled with the idea of convincing Daniel and Teal’c to head back to look for the others but she’d decided against it after realising she’d be no help to Sam if she got injured herself.  
“Having fun?” asked Daniel, as he sat down beside Janet on the steps in front of the gate.  
“Time of my life” she replied sarcastically, “can’t think why on Earth I’d rather be in my infirmary right now”  
“What happened to you guys anyway, I thought you were just collecting samples?”  
“So did I but we were caught by a villager and the next thing I know, forced to fight” replied Janet. “Does that happen regularly for you guys?”  
“Well maybe not the forced to fight part” replied Daniel with a smile, “but we’ve been in worse situations”  
“How much worse can it get?”  
“Well we’re not on a Goa’uld mothership yet so…”  
“Daniel!” exclaimed Janet, “is that seriously how you judge these situations now? Because I’m judging it on the fact Sam is hurt rather than being stuck on a ship!”

Jack had been pacing up and down their small cell for what felt like hours, he’d barely gotten any rest before the sound of his 2IC wheezing beside him had kept him awake and worrying about how they were going to get out. Knowing the rate at which the village leader changed his mind, they certainly weren’t going to rely on his good graces to escape, he could only hope Teal’c had a plan.

“So what’s the plan Teal’c?”  
“We will rescue Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter” he replied simply, his eyes continuing to scan the area around the gate.  
“Well yes I know that, but how do you plan to achieve it?” asked Daniel.  
“We will find them and rescue them”  
“Oh Kay….guess I’ll see what Janet plans to do then” muttered Daniel before heading back towards the Doctor. Before he had a chance to sit back down, the gate span into action and Janet moved rapidly away as the event horizon formed a vortex which shot out towards them.

A few seconds later SG3 stepped through the gate carrying the medical supplies Janet had requested, she stepped forward to take them before moving away from the gate to check she had everything she’d asked for. Daniel stood nearby as he watched Janet sorting her gear whilst Teal’c spoke briefly with Colonel Reynolds before heading over towards himself and Janet.  
“Are you ready Doctor Fraiser?”  
“All set Teal’c” replied Janet as pulled on her pack and turned to face the pair of them.  
“Then we must hurry” ordered Teal’c, “SG3 will remain here unless we require their assistance”  
“I take it the plan hasn’t changed then?” yelled Daniel as he watched Teal’c set off back towards the village with Janet jogging alongside him to keep up.

A groan coming from beside him, alerted Jack to the fact his 2IC was coming too, watching as she blinked furiously and tried to pull herself up, he saw a mix of pain and determination etched across her face.  
“Carter, take it easy. There’s no need to move right now” he reassured her as he knelt down beside her.  
“What time is it” she wheezed, clearly struggling with her breathing.  
“About time the others rescued us”  
“How’re you feeling?” A pointless question he thought to himself, knowing forwell she’d tell him she was fighting fit.  
“I’ve been better,” she replied quietly.  
“Really?”  
“Was that a trademark Jack O’Neill response sir?”  
“No...yes, um jeez Carter, you surprised me, usually when you’re injured you tell me you can take down a whole Jaffa patrol” replied Jack, as he studied her intently, “Carter, is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“It’s getting really hard to breathe Sir”  
“Crap Carter”   
“Sorry Sir” mumbled Sam, trying again to pull herself up.  
“Not your fault Major and please, just lay still okay? I’m going to see if I can break that door”   
“Can you help me sit up? Laying down is really uncomfortable” Jack nodded as he slowly slipped his arm around her waist and carefully pulled her up so she could rest against the wall.  
“Better?”  
“A little, certainly better than laying around on the floor”  
“Well the Doc will have you lying around in the infirmary in no time” replied Jack with a smirk, “I might sneak in some jello if you’re lucky”  
“Sounds good Sir” Jack took another look at his 2IC before sighing and pushing himself back up off the floor, his knees protested loudly and he nearly groaned out loud himself before swiftly reminding himself that Carter was in a much worse state than his knees.

“Teal’c, either tell us the plan or at least give us a chance to keep up” gasped Daniel as he finally caught up with both Teal’c and Janet.  
“Doctor Fraiser has no problem remaining by my side, perhaps it is you that is unfit?” Noticing Janet trying and failing to hide a smirk, Daniel flung his pack to the ground beside them both and tried not look as bothered as he actually was.  
“If it helps Daniel, I only just managed to keep up,” Janet told him, still trying her best not to laugh.  
“Nope not really. What would help is knowing what you plan to do Teal’c?”  
“We must locate O’Neill and Major Carter, I believe they are most likely in that building over there” replied Teal’c as he pointed towards a small hut which had two guards stationed outside. 

“So which one of us is going to provide the distraction?” asked Janet, looking between the two of them.  
“Rock, paper, scissors?” replied Daniel.  
“Seriously?” asked Janet, “you want to decide who gets to distract the guards by playing a child’s game?”  
“Have you got a better idea?”  
“What is this game?” asked Teal’c.  
“Nevermind, I’ll explain later. Fine, on three” said Janet. Counting out loud, Daniel drew rock and Janet paper before smiling triumphantly.  
“Just because you’re an archeologist, doesn’t mean you always have to draw rock Daniel”   
“Whatever” he replied grumpily, “guess I’m the distraction then”  
“I will be ready Daniel Jackson” said Teal,c, gripping his staff weapon firmly.  
“How will I know what you’re going to do?”  
“You will know when the time comes” was the only response he got.  
“Seriously” huffed Daniel as he stood up and headed towards the guards, “why will no one tell me what the plan is today?”

Having received no direction whatsoever from Teal’c, Daniel decided the best course of action was to play dumb, literally like he had zero idea where he was or what he was doing. Before he got close enough to be spotted, he quickly untucked his t-shirt and ruffled his hair, adding a limp to his walk, he hoped whatever Teal’c had planned wouldn’t involve much more than a distraction from him.

“Sir, what are you doing?” wheezed Sam.  
“I think something’s going on outside” grunted Jack, he had managed to pull himself up and was peering through a small crack at the top of the door. “It looks like there are two guards and a third person walking towards them.  
“Well what are they doing?” wheezed Sam.  
“Well if you stop talking, I might be able to hear them” grumbled Jack. He stayed in position for a few more minutes before suddenly jumping down.  
“Crap” he yelled as he covered Sam before she had a chance to realise what was going on.

“Get down Daniel Jackson” yelled Teal’c. Doing as he was told, Daniel hit the dirt a few seconds before the tell tale sound of a staff blast whizzed just above his head and hit the door to the building the men were guarding. Seeing them throw themselves to the ground next to him, Daniel quickly incapacited the closest guard as Teal’c suddenly appeared and took out the other.  
“It would have been nice to know that was your plan” muttered Daniel, as he stood up and brushed himself down.  
“I do not believe it would have been so effective if you did” replied Teal’c, who turned and fired again on the wooden door, this time successfully breaking through.  
“Nice work Teal’c” commented Janet as she ran past both men and into the building.  
“I’ll assume you’re thanking me later then?” shouted Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7

“Colonel, Sam are you okay?” asked Janet as she carefully climbed over the broken door.  
“Over here Doc”  
“Are you injured Colonel?”   
“Nope, just Carter here that could do with some attention” replied Jack as he stood up and moved aside so Janet could reach her friend.  
“I’ll be right back once I’ve checked in with Teal’c and Daniel” he commented before glancing at Sam and heading out of the room.

“Hey Sam, glad to see me?” asked Janet, in an attempt to keep Sam awake as she started her examination.  
“If you have drugs, then yes I’m very glad” she replied before launching into a huge coughing fit that left her gasping for air as he clutched her side.   
“Easy Sam” soothed Janet, “slow and gentle breaths for me okay?” Sam could barely nod in acknowledgement, her body refusing to cooperate with Janet’s request. The pain was immense as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.  
“Can’t breathe” she choked out in between gasps.  
“Sam, I think you’ve punctured a lung,” said Janet, trying her best to keep her voice calm and even. When Sam was finally able to regain some control, Janet carefully laid her back down on the floor.  
“I just need to have a quick word with the Colonel, don’t go anywhere okay?”  
“I’ll try my best” replied Sam with a slight smile although she didn’t open her eyes which Janet didn’t miss.

“Colonel, whatever the plan is, it needs to be now” ordered Janet as she stepped back aside to join the rest of SG1.  
“How’s Sam?” asked Daniel  
“Not good, I think she’s punctured a lung. I need to get her back to the SGC as soon as possible, preferably on some sort of stretcher” Shit, shit, shit cursed Jack in his head, he knew Sam was in a bad way but the Doc not wanting her carried out changed things and not for the best.   
“O’Neill”  
“Jack”  
“COLONEL” yelled Janet.  
“Huh?” he replied, looking back at the three expectant faces staring at him.  
“Sam needs to leave right now” said a rather exasperated Janet, “and I need a stretcher”  
“Could we not use the door?” asked Teal’c, pointing to battered pieces of wood he’d blasted a few moments earlier.   
“Yes that could work” replied Janet, as Teal’c lifted up a piece of the door and proceeded to take it into the small building.  
“Jack, are you okay?” asked Daniel, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Once again Jack was lost in his own thoughts, as usual he couldn’t help but blame himself for Carter’s situation, why didn’t he try harder to get her home after her fight, why did he even let her fight? It took Daniel to begin full on shouting in Jack’s face to pull him out of his mind and back to the present.  
“Jack, Teal’c has sorted a stretcher, we need to make sure we can get back to the gate now” ordered Daniel. Thankfully for them both, Jack was able to slip back into command mode and quickly strode into the building in order to help Teal’c carry Sam.  
“We good to go Doc?”  
“Yes, just take it easy and I’ll need to check her regularly” replied Janet as she quickly packed up her supplies ready to leave. Jack cast his eyes over his stricken 2IC, she’d gone pale and had a thin sheen of sweat across her face, he could tell from the way her chest rose and fell that she was clearly struggling to breath.  
“Is she unconscious?”  
“Nope” came a weak voice from the floor, “so be nice” 

Despite the fact it was obvious to them all just how much pain Sam was in, she remained silent as Teal’c and Jack carefully lifted her off the floor and out of the building, keeping her fists tightly closed Jack glanced over at Janet who’d noticed the same thing. Janet simply grimaced in return whilst keeping a firm hand on Sam as they slowly made their way back to the gate. With Daniel leading the way, the five of them slowly made their way towards the gate, as promised, Janet made them stop every few minutes to bring Sam around enough to answer a couple of questions. Jack was amazed she was even still awake considering how laboured her breathing had become. He couldn’t help but let his mind blame himself for the state she was in and he was pretty sure if they came across the village leader again, he’d have a hard time controlling himself.  
“Jan” gasped Sam as the gate came into sight, “please, just stop. Hurts” she told her, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.   
“Sam, we’re almost back, I just need you to hold on a little longer” urged Janet, kneeling down beside her friend.  
“Teal’c, put her down here, Daniel dial the gate” ordered Jack as he knelt down beside Sam as well.  
“Carter, listen to the Doc. We’re literally almost home, I can make it order if you like?” he added.  
“It’s been a honour Sir”   
“Carter, don’t you dare” yelled Jack, “I’m ordering you not to damn well quit” Grabbing her vest he hauled her up before sprinting towards the now open gate. The expression on Daniel’s race as he ran past him and up the steps with a now unresponsive Carter in his arms told him everything he needed to know.

Before Jack had reached the bottom of the ramp, Janet came running through the gate with Teal’c and Daniel close behind.  
“Put her down” she yelled before skidding to a halt beside them.  
“What? She needs to get to the infirmary”  
“She needs CPR Sir” cried Janet as she frantically raced to remove Sam’s jacket, “get a gurney and a defibrillator in here” she ordered beginning chest compressions at the same time. The next few minutes were a complete blur to Jack, stepping back he watched Janet desperately trying to save Sam’s life as a medical team swarmed in around her. At some point, Daniel and Teal’c moved to stand beside him and the three of them stood silently watching their teammate and friend fight for her life.


End file.
